dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
North City, one of the largest and highest populated cities, found to the north, but not so far as the frozen regions. A Shadow of a Memory In one of the many alleys of North City, reality twisted and cracked briefly before snapping back to normal, a blue-haired girl stepping out and glancing around. A young Majin girl in a school uniform is on the floor she has a slice of toast in her mouth and a tape measure in hand. Her face is one of confusion, she tries to say "huh what" but it comes out as an incomprehensible garbled noise as she forgot she had the toast slice in her mouth. Finally realising and stretching her mouth over the slice swallowing it without chewing she gets up "How'd you do that?" she appears at alyras side seemingly drifting forward slightly before dissapearing behind her drifting again before finally drifting from above her "How'd you make the cool crackling effect? Are you part of a TV show? Or maybe some super secret agent? Or a hero trying to hunt down an interdimensional bandit that would be sooo cool" Her eyes have a sort of childish glint to them as she lets her imagination run wild questioning the girl faster than she can answer. Alyra turned to face Gwyn, calmly looking and listening and waiting for her to quiet down. When she had an opportunity, she spoke. "Teleportation, my own will, no, no, and no. Are you always like this?" She raised an eyebrow. Gwyn pauses although she is still drifting "Am i always what? Strange, pink bubbly adorable and confusing? Well thats me in a nutshell so yeah i cant exactly turn that off." She lands on the ground slowing down she has a child like grin "well what brings you to a place like this?" "I don't know." The girl immediately replied, "And I could say the same for you. I can't quite control my teleportation." Gwyn points to the tape measure on the floor "I was measuring the place to see if it would be big enough to live in with some adjustments. I had the day off from school so i thought why not unfortunately it isnt big enough without obstructing this so i was about to eat some toast and head out then suddenly a crack appeared and shoved me over and here we are" "I see. I don't believe we introduced ourslves...?" She trailed off, prompting Gwyn to continue. Gwyn pauses again as her brain shifts back to normal functions "Oh sorry, the name is Gwyniviere Allara. Gwyn for short. So what is your name?" She seems to be a lot more composed and less sporadic now "...Alyra Noveria. I'd give my full name, but it is somewhat...wordy." The girl replies, now giving Gwyn her full attention now that the hyperactive Majin has calmed down. "Nice to meet you Miss Alyra back to my original question. Cause from the vibe i'm getting from you its clear you're definitely not here to pick up milk and eggs" Her smile becomes slightly smirk like "You certianly aren't normal passing off warping space like its nothing, so once more what brings you here?" "I don't know." She repeats, blinking. "I can't control it too well. It tends to be drawn to..." Alyra pauses, "...Certain individuals. I'm not sure what the criteria are." Gwyn stretches and starts pacing around "Huh is that so? Any idea who that certian individual is or is it just a rough course sort of thing" Gwyn looks around "There aren't many people around here besides us around here its kind of why i picked it out. You dont really have the ability to be inconspicuous when you are bright pink" She stopped, studying Gwyn briefly. "I think you may be one of those individuals. It is...not important right now." After a glance around, Alyra shrugged. "I can't be inconspicuous, either, given that I tend to stand out in a crowd. Perhaps not to the extent of your kind, but still." "uh-huh, is that so? Well if you're gonna keep me in the dark as to why thats your choice." Gwyns body seems to loosen and then spin in a rapid twister motion and she dissapears only to re-appear on a near by roof in a pose "well whatever it is it mustn't be all that important. i mean besides the obvious whats so special about lil ol me" "I'm not telling you because I don't know, myself." Alyra admits. "I don't know much about anything right now." She patiently waited for Gwyn to come back down. "i see" Gwyn is stood behind her yet Alyra can still see the one posing on the roof "Its not often you see someone searching without the knowledge as to what and why. So you've piqued my interest, whats the deal?" "I'm looking for all my other selves." She stated, "Not for information on how teleportation works." "other selves? What do you mean like different incarnations or something? Or are you meaning that figuratively like a sentiment of what you once had?" Gwyn tilts her head slightly putting her hands behind her back "and how owuld one go about finding themselves?" "...All of the above, I suppose. It's...complicated." Alyra sighs. "I won't be here long, I think. I don't sense any of them here." "I assume the uh....other yous? look like you as if so i can keep my eyes open as perhaps they may encounter me in the same way you did here" Gwyn seems focused on soemthing else thinknig to herself "who is this woman, there is something in the back of my head warning me but i dont know what" "Not all of us look alike, I think. Some of them look like, uh, this..." She reached into her pockets before handing Gwyn a few photos. Gwyn pours through them seemingly hard in thought "its strange like there is something in the back of my mind i just cant grasp." She shrugs giviing up persuing whatever fleeting image crossed her mind "well if i spot any i'll be sure to note it but do you have any method of communication as it would be kind of useless without it" "Hm.." Alyra thought for a moment, "...I can think of a few things that might work. I think something called the Web of Time was important to me? That might work." "Web of time? That kind of sounds like a plot maguffin in a sci fi series, uh how do i use something i have no particular knowledge of" Gwyn starts twiddling a medal in her hand to Alyra it seems out of place but why is a mystery "Hm." Alyra summed up the situation with that one word. "What's with the medal?" She says after a moment, curious. Gwyn throws it in the air and catches it "This thing? Its called a hero medal, I have no idea where i got it. Its like i've always had it, i mainly keep it for the inscription on the back its adressed to me as a daughter by someone named Bastion Allara. I assume from the context he is my dad but i honestly couldnt say" "Bastion Allara?" Alyra blinked, "It...sounds familiar..." She looked down, frowning, thinking to herself for a moment. "Well sadly the name means nothing to me, i only really base the link off of this medal." Gwyn looks up to the sky leaning back on a wall "I've been alone all my life and that suits me just fine. Maybe one day i will find this man and get answers but if i dont it wont be the end of my world" "It seems we are both searching, then." Alyra replied, "If I find any information, I'll tell you." "I guess we are, well if you want to find me i shouldnt be difficult ot spot im not exactly subtle and inconspicuous" She gives Alyra a 2 fingered salute then dissapears remerging with the form on the roof Alyra nodded. "Indeed. If you need to find me...I suspect our paths will cross shortly after. Farewell." With that, she closes her eyes, reality twisting around her before snapping back, the girl vanishing in its wake. Wednesday Night News Bulletin: Enter Levi "Welcome to the Wednesday night news bulletin. This is North City, and I am Levi Hogarth, your presenter for tonights show". The broadcast was playing on every large screen on the buildings around the city. The presenter was, as always, quick to grab everyone's attention. Since he started the job as presenter, viewing have more then tripled. For some reason, the public love him. "An investigation has been launched regarding the forth case in the past month of people vanishing without a trace. This time, the victim was a young woman in her early twenties. Police are treating the case as murder. In other news, the ban on owning a household droid has been lifted. Ethical concerns are what originally caused the ban but today the goverment has decided that a household can now own one droid, although droid ownership tax may be brought in later in the year. I have been Levi Hogarth. Have a good night and I'll see you at the same time tomorrow. Take care." The camera's stopped filming and Levi quickly got out of the chair and stretched. Damn he didn't enjoy doing that. He only took the promotion to presenter because of the money. He personally hated the fame and attention. He quickly gathered his things and, after making idle chit chat with his fellow-crew for afew minutes set off out of the main reception into downtown North City. Gwyn was walking out of an alleyway wearing her waitress uniform and carrying a bag with some food in "Hmm i wonder what i'll do for fun tonight, its a bit to late to go back home but it doesn't look like it will rain so theres something." Gwyn starts skipping absent mindedly not really paying attention to what is approaching or in her way Levi climbs onto his motor bike. Damn, he loves this thing. It took him so long to be able to afford it. He looks around shiftily, hoping nobody notices the fact that a well known face from TV is right their. He hates it when people notice him, especially when those people are ladies who start flirting with him. Levi can not handle flirting and, possibly down to his good friend's constand banter/ abuse, he also is totally freaked out by women. Atop a tall building stands a very tall person, wearing a white cape and hood his face is hard to see against the silhouette of the moon behind him but it does appear to have a slight ting of yellow. On his back is a staff with some form of orb on it which reflects the moons light. He observes the ground below him solemnly. "Hmm, a majin." He says to himself. "Curious sight in a place such as this but I suppose I can't really speak. What a curious place this city is though, large buildings everywhere, people rushing here and there barely stopping in one place to consider where they are. Pathetic humans, they waste their short lives, there's so much in life to be appreciated and they choose to live doing menial tasks surrounded by clunky uninteresting human artifacts..." He pauses and looks to the large tv screen on a nearby building. "Still I have to have sympathy for these poor disappearing people, I do wonder what has happened to them. One does not simple dissolve into thin air, I shall have to keep my eyes open." Diventh was looking at Gwyn, trying to find a way to explain to her what happened, and what she needed to know. On top of his building, he barely noticed the silhouette that was standing there. Why can't I be alone for one time?! This planet seems to have the ability of annoying the hell out of people!! Gwyn noticed Divenths presence but didn't really acknowledge it "I feel quite a few powers around here, maybe its that yellow guy failing to be inconspicuous" Gwyn watches a few police officers scrambling thinking he is someone who is going to jump and she giggles ot her herself "boy do they have the wrong idea" she skips past the bike and whistles "nice wheels you've got there" Levi looks up... and freezes. Oh, please tell me I'm not being flirted with today of all days. "ahah, thanks. You....too". Levi blushed alittle. She doesn't even have any wheels. What an idiot. He decides the best way to hide his embarassment is to fiddle with his keys.... but the blush is obvious on his face. Plantinga notices the police beneath him and the dragon who had spotted him. "Hmm a dragon? Even stranger to see in a place like this than a majin, it's not common to see them at all let alone in a city." He steps off the building and floats down much to the police officers shock and awe. One policeman passes out at the sight. On his descent Plantinga notices the television show presenter. "Hummpth fool, just a showman, I would ask him if he knew anything about the disappearances but I can't imagine he knows very much about anything other than how to talk to a camera. Urgh it urks me when foolish people are given the job of educating other foolish people its like the blind leading the blind." He reaches the ground in sight of the majin and the dragon. "What a strange coincidence that three very unique residents of this planet all happened to be in the same place at the same time. Some may say it's a massive stroke of chance that a fortuitous meeting like this could occur. I wouldn't agree with them, I don't believe in chance." He smirks. "I'm Plantinga, now it's not very often I come across a Majin or a Dragon in a place like this so I must admit I'm curious. Just who are you?" He says in a quizzical voice mostly directed at the Dragon. It's almost as if he's talking to himself, he's directing it at the two of them but the way he says it makes it sound as if he's observing some kind of experiment and is deducing what is happening himself almost as if the two of them aren't really there. Gwyn dissapears from her spot appearing next to Plantinga "you know monologues are meant to be internal right?" Gwyn has her arms behind her back "The names gwyniviere gwyn for short and i assume you were talking to me or at least partly talking to me there." She circles him keeping a nonchalant expression "I have no idea about half of what you were on about however" she dissapears back to Levi "and whats your deal? you've kind of started immitating a tomato. Don't tell me your scared of little old me" She smiles and for a brief moment smirks menacingly. Diventh loudly crashes on the ground, creating a mini earthquake. "I have come to speak to the girl, and nothing else. I have nothing to do with you, Namekian." Levi's mouth was hanging open.... he was in shock.... a flying pink girl, a flying green man and a dragon!!?? He let out a nervous laugh and said quietly, "holy shit, what have I found myself in the middle of here". He suddenly whipped out a notebook and pen and started scribbling notes. This is worth missing the Gym for.... but he will have to work extra hard next time he goes. He was fully composed now, seemingly less freaked out by the dragon then he was by the girl. "Excuse me Mr. Dragon. Do you have anything to do with the disappearances that have been occuring over the past few months?" he enquired in the same cool, calm, confident voice he uses on the news bulletin. Plantinga smirks. "Yes they are, lucky for you I decided to dictate mine to you so you could learn something girl. Nothing I despise more than ignorance." He has a flat expression "As for you dragon it's unusual enough you existing here, I would quite like to know where exactly you came from, you're not just from no where. You created by something for some reason somewhere and with dragons I mean that rather literally since my race is known for creating them for our dragon balls, we aren't known for our free range ones. Even stranger that such a noble creature as a dragon would be stalking a poor waitress of a majin who appears to have a smaller IQ than a tea spoon." Gwyn just smiles "everybody is a genius, but if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree it will grow up forever believing it is stupid. Perhaps something to consider" She spins on her heels to face Diventh "Why are you following me anyway? Im sorry about the whole molecular absorption and intergration thing but it was instinctual i didn't even know i was capable of that sort of thing till then. She finally turns to Levi but notices him in reporter mode and just shrugs deciding not to interupt him Diventh looks at Plantiga with disdain. "You would be quite the stupid one for judging persons based on their characterial quirks, or for what one does for a living." He turns his head to Gwyn. "In private. Follow me." He takes off,and starts going far away, knowing the Namekian's keen senses, and knocks Levi down in the process with a blast of wind provoked by his wings. Levi puts his arms back to support himself but stays on the floor for a second. He is ever so slightly sweating. He looks up at the flying green man. "Wait! Did you say he had something to do with the 150 missing people?" He suddenly looked shocked, realising he let more information out then he had intended. "Oh, God! This can't get out their will be panic city wide" Levi begins frantically saying under his breath. "People can't know so many are missing". The producers had previously told him that they saw that as potentially threatening information. Then Levi stopped and turned to the pink girl. "... you spoke to everyone... but me. Am I not special enough to be a part of your elitist group of super- powered magic... people!" Levi stood up. "Please... can you just tell me. Who are you guys" he said in a near whisper, almost a whimper. He suprised himself with this. This could be it. His chance. His chance at finally living a life different from every other human on the planet. Oh, how he needs this. That's how he thought at the time. However the future will prove he wasn't ready at all for the life he longed for all this time. He looked up again at the green man. This is insane. Levi was running on adrenaline and was desperate to get the chance to converse with such amazing individuals. "Hey, up there. Do you need a place to stay tonig-". Levi stopped suddenly and began again, more frantic. "OH GOD! I didn't mean it to sound like I was making some sort of advance on you. I just meant". He went silient for a second to gather his thoughts. It's not like the green man would have reason to stay over just so Levi could get some much sought after information.... he needed both the pink girls and the green man's attention. He regained composure again. "Hey up there! Please can I be your apprentice?". Gwyn facepalms "I did try to talk to you i commented on your bike and you went all jittery and beet red its not my fault if i thought it wouldnt be wise to set you off again." Gwyn turns to Diventh "well if you insist but it would be rude to just end this conversation with the others" She pulls on her arm and stretches until she splits into 2 identical albeit thinner versions of herself on standing by Diventh one by levi the one by Levi just starts laughing "Apprentice? I don't think i can teach you how to be a sentient humaniod gum blob i think that might be out of your scope of learning" Plantinga smirks at the two Gwyns "Cute trick Majin my people are capable of a similar feat but ours are identical to the original just weaker." He turns his nose up at the human below "I'm Plantinga boy and no I don't need anywhere to stay to night I live in the wastelands I have no need for comfortable furnishings it'll just distract me from my studies and training. I have no need for comfort. As for training you don't be daft, you couldn't possible handle the training, your body is soft and weak and your brain is even softer, I couldn't train you as a warrior or a scholar, you're a sorry excuse for a human and that's saying something. Some humans would be worth my time you are not one of them." He smirks in superiority. Diventh flies about a few kilometers away with Gwyn's clone on his back, just to get out of range of Plantinga's hearing. He lands, and then turns towards Gwyn. "I... would like to apologise for what happened after our... encounter. I have a dark side that keeps nagging at me, and when you did that... thing to me, I lost control. I never wanted to scare you like that, nor kill you." Levi scoffs. "Me... weak. I may be many things but not weak". He takes his waitcoat, tie and shirt off revealing the bare musclular physique he aquired from years of gym training and diet control and folded his clothes, putting them on his bike. Wouldn't want them to get sweaty but also would not want to pass up this chance. "I'll show you how strong I am". Levi ran over to a nearby door frame and, using the handle as a foot lift, he began climbing the building up to Plantinga. He reached out to the top of the door and pulled himself up easily then lunged for the window above. Then the next one. The next. Eventually he was at the top of the building with a thin layer of sweat covering his torso. He was breathing heavily but had a big grin on his face (the grin that attracts the girls, though if he knew that he would almost certainly stop). "I'm here Plantinga. I made it here. I want to learn all I can from you, both your knowledge and skill. Coming up here like this has risked my job and image. If just one person caught this on camera, I would be over. This is a big risk I'm taking here mate". He shook his head lightly with that grin of his. "Oh, I am so ready for this!" Gwyn seems to be holding her breath surpressing something before bursting out laughing "You've got guts i'll give you that, totally misguided but there none the less" She flicks his forehead knocking him to the ground "but don't let that confidence throw you into something stupid. But if you want to try by all means dont let me get in your way." She spins so her back is facing Plantinga "tall yellow and concieted maybe you should lighten up a little? Close your mind off to anyone even the most strange foolish and idiotic and then you miss out on what they have to teach you. Or at least thats what i think i was taught to believe that what you can quote in philosphy isnt worth more than a grain of sand if no one will listen or no one cares. Who knows maybe you'll learn something just by seeing it from his perspective, is a smart mind not forever willing to learn no matter what" Gwyn pauses seemingly thinknig how to respond "Oh so thats what it was? Well i cant say i'm totally blameless even if it was unwittingly and unknowingly i did kind of trigger that with the whole fiasco. If it helps it wasnt just you i was scared cause i had no clue what i just did and still dont quite understand it. i was in tht state and i think my mind just shut off so i didnt think. So i too offer my appologies for what i did to you it was not my intention and i dont intend for it to happen again" She reverts to her normal smile "plus it was a pretty fun fight up until that point at the very least" Plantinga looks ready to give a harsh response to Gwyn then pauses. "Hmm, you have an interesting point Gwyn was it? I suppose you're quite intuitive beneath your rather strange exterior and I suppose I can be seen to be course and conceited, it's definitely a failing on my part... Hmm, perhaps I would gain something from training this fool... Yes. You've convinced me Gwyn I shall train the idiotic human I may find something of use in him and I don't have much else planned in my development so I suppose a lost cause like this really will test me. Thank you wise majin girl I apologise for being close minded, it is true that you can be taught things by the least suspecting people." Weirdly he didn't even acknowledge Levis dramatic scaling of the building or even look at him when he accepted the task of training him. Diventh nods. "Glad we got this sorted out. And geez, that Namekian could use some manners. Back in the day, Namekians were polite enough to acknowledge someone's existence." Levi pulled his arms in and through them out, doing a small run in a circle in excitment. "Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you... wait, you think I'm hopeless". He raises his head and posture, pushing his chest out and shoulders back. "Maybe in all your intellegence you have failed to comprehend how much potential I have... plus I have a motorbike which is also nice". Gwyn is just snickering in the background "well you owe me one now, you've got the chance to prove that bluster and bravado was actually something of worth. Your posturing caught my attention and now im curious to see what you can amount too." She pats levi on the shoulder and walks to the edge of the building but at the side where she is not in view of the street "maybe you two might prove to be someone of interest maybe you'll not gain anything i guess its all down to you but i would prepare to be hurt a lot i can sense what this guy has compared to what you do and yeah this wont be easy" she leans back letting herself start to drop "hope you dont regret it and maybe i'll see you again some time" she seems to home in towards the other gwyn "He is definately rough around the edges but nothing grossly offensive at least not to me" the other gwyn turns to gum and wraps around her forming her bakc to her usual state "either way it should be interesting at the very least." She smirks at Diventh "you could try to be more sociable i know you are trying to find peace but honestly with the amount of stronger people appearing i dont see that happening but i wont stop you trying of course" she gives him a 2 fingers salute her eyes closed making he look extremely childish "i should head home if you want another challenge feel free to seek me out" and with that she casually strolls in the distance "good luck Levi, heh you're gonna need it" Plantinga smirks "Farewell Gwyn." He finally turns to face Levi. "Well then Human, it's your lucky day you get to be trained by me. I shall teach you much of what I have personally learnt so keep an open mind. As a Namekian my body is naturally much stronger than yours so be prepared to be pushed to your limits and be prepared to exceed them. It's what Earthlings are best at so I hear. Lets see if we can't unlock some power within you and see if we can't both learn something from this endeavor." He turns towards the direction of the desert. "Come. You have much to learn so the sooner we start the better. Follow me, bring nothing other than what you are carrying right now and we shall begin as soon as we arrive. I shall try and teach you of the universe on our journey there so consider our training begun." He begins flying to the desert. "If you can't keep up you shall learn nothing and all this is futile." He smirks Levi notes Plantinga's flight trajectory into his brain before climbing to the side of the building and letting go, only to grab ledge below him. And again. And again until he is on the ground. He then preceeds to run in the direction of Plantinga's trajectory and soon the Nemekian is visible in the sky. "heh, wow. He is the coolest". He looks back at the dragon and the pink dot that is Gwyn in the distance. "Thanks, bud. Hopefully I will see you again soon. I can actually cope with you being around, I think". He turns back to the Nemekian ahead of him. heh, I guess I really won't be needing the Gym today after all. This is going to be simply the best... maybe he will text his friends later letting them know he will have to pass on meeting them tonight. SHIT! What about his job! Levi laughed alittle. What about it! This is the life he has been wanting. He can't let a petty job get in the way. He didn't like being every girl's crush anyway. Goodbye old, ordinary life. This is gonna be simply great! Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth